


To Sit On A Rock

by MackMack (Look_At_All_Those_Chickens19)



Series: Glimmer and Adora’s A+ Parenting [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Glimmer’s A+ Parenting, Author can’t tag stuff, Crack Fic, Except there’s not really fluff oOps-, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Frosta needs more attention, Gen, Other, Poor little Ice Baby, based off a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_At_All_Those_Chickens19/pseuds/MackMack
Summary: “I can’t carry on like this anymore, I cant live like this.” Adora mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.Mermista gave her a pat on the back. “Well at least she’s tall now.”





	To Sit On A Rock

“I can’t carry on like this anymore, I cant live like this.” Adora mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.  
Mermista gave her a pat on the back. “Well at least she’s tall now.”  
Frosta, who was swinging her legs as she sat on top of a very slick and large rock, smiled and waved at them. Adora looked like she just about wanted cry, and at this point Bow himself was.  
“Hi Bow! Hi Adora, Glimmer put me up here!”  
“Frosta don’t panic, we’re gonna get you down from there.”  
Adora turned her attention to the Princess of Brightmoon who was giving her a sheepish smile as Bow continued crying and Mermista stared off into space.  
“I thought we said you’d stop putting her up there. YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD STOP PUTTING HER IN HIGH PLACES.”  
“Well she wanted to be tal-“  
“ONE OF THESE DAYS SHE’S JUST GONNA SAY ‘FUCK IT’ AND JUMP OFF AND BUST HER HEAD.” Adora shrieked as Frosta kept swinging her legs and enjoying her time.  
“IT’S FROSTA, SHE MAY NOT LISTEN BUT SHE HAS COMMON SENSE.” Glimmer shouted as she teleported and brought Frosta down. “Also didn’t we agree to not curse in front of her?”   
“I’m twelve now, I can curse. Fuck listening to adults.”  
Adora and Glimmer gave each other looks as Bow began crying again.  
“We’re getting a divorce.”  
“I’m keeping the child.”  
“When did you guys get married?”  
“When I first met Queen Angella.”  
“When did you adopt me?”  
“Frosta I think you’re about to give Adora another heart attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Partly inspired by the ‘Adora thinks she and Glimmer got married in episode 3’ fic  
> \- Adora also thinks she and Glimmer adopted Frosta   
> \- Based off the vine about the little kid on top of the mattress  
> \- Based off a few posts on tumblr  
> \- Frosta needs new moms since her parents are probably gone


End file.
